All of the Above(Finn x reader)
by Quelquely
Summary: You were dropped in the Land of Ooo by the Cosmic Owl to help Finn, Marceline, Jake and PB. You become their best friends, and they become yours. On the way to solving their problems, they help you solve yours. And will one blond adventurer steal your heart?
1. Chapter 1

**h/l=hair lenght**

**h/c=hair color**

**y/n=your name**

Finn sighed as Princess Bubblegum and Marceline got into their 17th fight of the day. He was tired of their fighting and he was tired of having to _break up _their fights.

"Dude," whispered Jake. "Do you think they'll notice if we bail and go play BMO?"

As much as he wanted to, he was having a lot of fun, when they weren't fighting..

"Yeah, dude. Vampires have crazy good hearing." Finn knew that Jake was still a bit of scared of Marceline after their incident with her when they first met her.

Finn walked over to the girls and yelled.

"Guys. Guys! GUYS!"

On the third yell, the wind started to pick up. The clouds turned gray. Everybody was quiet before Princess Bubblegum started to spew some sort of scientific explanation.

Suddenly, everything got light. Out of the sky came a creature everybody knew. The Cosmic Owl.

Finn clenched his fists, knowing that the Cosmic Owl always carried trouble.

"Calm yourself, Finn the Human. I do not carry trouble," said the Cosmic Owl in his regal voice. "I carry a human girl, not a monster."

Finn gasped. A human? Finally, he saw her. A limp body in the talons of the Cosmic Owl.

"You are having trouble. With everything you do. You need help. I have taken her from the human world. She is the key to the answers you desire. If all goes right, she will find the answer she needs too. I expect that you will treat her with kindness and respect. I leave you with one final warning: this is your only chance. Do not mess this up."

With that, he dropped the girl, stretched his wings and flew up until he was just a tiny speck.

They all looked at the girl lying on the floor. She had (h/l) hair that was (h/c). She had on a red and black knee length tulle petticoat, a black band T-shirt, a red backpack that said 'Science Matters' on it. On the side pocket of her backpack, there was a rolled up... keyboard? He would have to ask her about it. But the strangest thing was the white bunny hat she wore on her head, almost identical to Finn's.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" the human girl asked, looking around with a scared and confused look on her face.

"My name is Finn, this is Marceline, this is Jake and this is Princess Bubblegum. Welcome to the Land of Ooo."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Ooo. What's your name?'' Asked Finn, observing this girl who had been dropped in front of him.

The girl looked around in confusion for a second before answering, "My name is (y/n). "

"Where are you from?" Asked PB calmly.

"I.. I can't remember," said (y/n) sadly, rubbing her head.

"Can you play any instruments?" Asked Marceline.

"Um, yeah," replied (y/n), taking out her keyboard and unrolling it.

"Woah!" Said Finn, clearly impressed. "Where did you get that?"

"I made it," replied (y/n), looking down at her keyboard.

"How? That's so rad!"said Finn enthusiastically.

"It's about the same type of wire and circuit as a calculator. And it all leads to this central processing unit up here and-" At this point, (y/n) looked at all of them and stopped talking. She looked down and blushed. "Sorry. I'm probably boring you all to death."

"Not at all," replied Princess Bubblegum with a smile on her face. "I'm pretty in to science and technology myself. Maybe you could help me out one day."

"Really? Thanks!" Said (y/n) happily, but very quickly, her grin turned into a frown. "How am I going to get home, wherever that is?"

"Don't worry. We'll get you home. But for now, I think it would be best if you stayed at Finn's house. Are you okay with that Finn?" asked PB.

"Of course! We have an extra room! This is so rad! Finally! Another human!" said Finn, practically jumping up and down.

"What do you mean, another human?" asked (y/n).

"Come on Jake! Let's go!" Finn's dog suddenly stretched and replied, "Sure thing, dude!"

(Y/n) could feel herself starting to get light-headed. A stretching talking dog.

"Oh yeah," said Finn. "We didn't tell you? I'm the only human left in Ooo."

That was too much to process. (Y/n) started to get really dizzy. The world started to spin around her and her knees buckled. Suddenly, everything went black.


End file.
